nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Gheesling
|aliases = Dan |youtube = Dan Gheesling, DanGheeslingPlays |twitch = Dan Gheesling |twitter = Dan Gheesling }}Daniel Gheesling is a friend of the show and a reccuring guest on the Northernlion Live Super Show. He was the winner of the 10th season of Big Brother and became runner-up in the 14th season. He has his own show on twitch: The Dan Gheesling Show. Biography Dan was born in Michigan, in 1983. Dan founded his YouTube channel on the 25th of May, 2011. He has been a Catholic High School biology teacher and football coach. In 2008, Dan was a player in the 10th season of Big Brother, a reality-TV and game show where 10+ players compete with each other to stay in a house with no connection to the outside world. Dan stayed in this house for multiple months, he got to the end and won, winning half-a million dollars. Dan played again in 2012 in the 14th season of Big Brother, where he again got to the end after multiple months, but lost and got 2nd place, winning 50,000$. He has his own Twitch and Youtube gaming channel now. He has 2 children, Desmond and Miles. You can find both supercuts of Dan's appearances on Big Brother here, Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 14, they are incredible watches even if you haven't watched Big Brother before, you'll figure it out rather quickly. NLSS Dan was friends with Mathasgames, who was friends with Northernlion. Dan and NL knew who each other were, but never talked to each other, so when Mathas and Dan went to PAX East 2014, and Northernlion was also at that PAX, Mathas lied to Dan, saying that NL wanted to have lunch with him, he also lied to NL, saying Dan wanted to have lunch with him, they met there and the rest is history. Their first collaboration was the Gauntlet series in 2014, Dan's first NLSS was October 1, 2015. Dan has become the biggest meme in the NLSS, having the whole NLSSCircleJerk reddit themed around him, due to his strong personality, social engineering, humor, and ...unique way of speaking. You can find every NLSS that Dan has been on here, however there are a lot of times when Dan just pops in the call for a second that aren't recorded there. Memes Memes specific to Dan (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) Social Engineering - Being considered one of the best Big Brother players of all time, he had to have incredible social skills, being able to be likable while stabbing them in the back. Also, whenever Dan is on an NLSS or doing a series with the bois, he tends to ask personal questions to them while not revealing a lot about himself. He has a whole series dedicated to interviewing random players in PUBG. Kanye - Dan is a big fan of Kanye West, and often references Kanye in his vernacular, such as STADIUM STATUS, Gabe is calling, Wavy, ect. Cursed Images - There was a period of time in the NLSS Circlejerk where fans would edit images of Dan into a horrifying monstrosity, such as show here im just talking straight sauce - Dan once tweeted that he eats cold pasta sauce straight out of the jar, the madman actually does it. Cerso Yeet - Dan's Dark Souls character, along with his main weapon, Harvey's Gavel. You can find his Dark Souls series here. Resin - In Dan's Dark Souls playthrough, he considered "Resin", an item that buffs your weapons temporarily, cheating as it gives you an unfair advantage. Now he and the crew use the term Resin to describe things that make a game easier, give you an unfair advantage, or cheating. Acquiesce - '''In PUBG Episode 46, Dan takes charge and leads Team Unity as their Lieutenant. Speaking formerly, he misunderstands what "acquiesce" means and uses the word incorrectly. Dan would later use the word to replace any noun, verb, or adjective as he sees fit. '''LET'S GO - '''A common saying, but started being used frequently once the PUBG series started. '''2 1 Drop on Stenoma, G-Heals, and I'M NAHT LOOTIN' - All of these phrases are from this video that Dan enjoys and references. 2 1 Drop on Stenoma is used when dropping at the beginning of a Battle Royale, G-Heals are bandages/heals, I'M NAHT LOOTIN' is used when someone is accused of looting when they're supposed to be doing something else. GULDAN SHOWER - Comes from this clip where the crew plays Patently Stupid, Dan feigns ignorance on knowing what a Golden Shower is. Trivia * Dan has written 3 books Series with NL If you like Dan and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Dan and Ryan have been on. Many fans consider this the best duo in the NLSS. 2018 * (13 Episodes) Famring Simulator 19. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, and Austin. NL View Dan View * (16 Episodes) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 is a multiplayer first-person shooter. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, and Austin. NL View Dan View * (43 Episodes) PUBG Season 3. This series features NL, Dan, MALF, and Austin. * (25 Episodes) NHL 18 is a hockey game by EA. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, Justin, wolvesatmydoor, and Woulfe. NL View Dan View * (3 Episodes) Darwin Project is a simple free-to-play battle royale game. This series features Ryan and Dan, they stopped playing because they didn't think it was a great game. NL View Dan View * (83 Episodes) Fortnite is a free to play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, Justin, and formerly Austin. NL View Dan View * (4 Episodes) Sea of Thieves is a pirate adventure game. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, and Austin (Better known as Team Unity), they stopped playing because it was a bad game. NL View Dan View 2017 * (19 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 2. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter. This series features Ryan, Austin, Justin, and Dan in the earlier episodes. Dan is in Episodes 1-7, 14-18, and 27-33. NL View * (21 Episodes) Fortnite Duos with Dan. Mostly a banter focused series. NL View Dan View * (81 Episodes) PUBG Season 2. PUBG is a multiplayer online battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Austin, and several guests such as Justin, Baer, Kory, PauseUnpause, Wolvesatmydoor, MALF, and Richard Hammer. NL ViewDan View * (3 Episodes) Ball 3D is a bad game...This series features Ryan, Dan, Nick, Baer, Austin, and Sinvicta. NL View * (179 Episodes) PUBG Season 1. This series Ryan, Austin, MALF, and Mathas, Dan replaces Mathas in Episode 8. NL View Dan View * (4 Episodes) For Honor Duels with Dan. For Honor is a melee action game. NL View Dan View 2016 * (9 Episodes) H1Z1: King of the Kill is a free-to-play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Kate, MALF, and Rob. Both Ryan and Dan are present in Episodes 1-4, and 9-12. Kate View * (13 Episodes) Hearthstone with Dan. Hearthstone is a free-to-play online collectible card game. Ryan and Dan play against each other. NL View Dan View * (12 Episodes) Civilization VI is a turn-based strategy game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Rob, Austin, Baer, and Sinvicta. NL View Dan View * (4 Episodes) Blade Ballet Tournament of Shame. Blade Ballet is a multiplayer robot battle game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Nick, Rob, Baer, and Mathas. NL View Dan View * (2 Episodes) Deceit is a multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Nick, Baer, Rob and Mathas. NL View Dan View * (5 Episodes) London 2012 is the official Olympic game of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. This series features Ryan, Dan, Rob, Nick, Baer, Austin. NL View Dan View * (2 Episodes) WWE 2K16 Tournament of Shame. WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Nick, Baer, Rob, and Mathas. Ryan and Dan play against each other in Round 0 and Round 5. NL View Dan View * (3 Episodes) Videoball is a minimalist sports game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Baer, and Nick. NL View * (12 Episodes) Dead by Deadlight is an asymmetric survival horror online multiplayer game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Nick, Mathas, Sinvicta, Rob, and Austin. Dan is present in Episodes 1-2, 8-12, and 25-29. NL View Dan View * (14 Episodes) Overwatch Tournament of Shame. Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, and Rob. There's also Kate's series, which features Ryan, Dan, Kate, Austin, and Mathas. Dan and Ryan are present in Episodes 2-5. NL View Nick View Kate View * (5 Episodes) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL899OKVv7f1bSWhDA7nLC_UdqL2lpOjMN The Culling] Tournament of Shame. The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Mathas, Rob, Baer, and Austin. NL View Dan View * (5 Episodes) ShellShock Live Tournament of Shame. ShellShock Live is a strategic online multiplayer artillery game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Baer, Nick, Rob. and Mathas. Nick plays against Ryan in every Episode but 2 and 5. NL ViewDan View * (2 Episodes) Golf With Friends Tournament of Shame. Golf With Friends is a multiplayer mini-golf game. This series features Ryan, Dan, MALF, Nick, Baer, and Rob. Episode 3 and Episode 6 feature both Ryan and Nick. NL View Dan View 2015 * (3 Episodes) Duck Game Tournament of Shame. Duck Game is a competitive duck shooter game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Baer, Rob, Nick, and Mathas. Dan is in Episodes 2, 3, and the Tie Breaker. NL View Dan View * (3 Episodes) Move or Die Tournament of Shame, the game is pretty self-explanatory. This series features Ryan, Dan, Baer, Nick, Rob, and Mathas. Dan and Ryan are both in Episodes 1, 2, and 5. NL View Dan View * (Ongoing) The Roundtable Podcast is a podcast that discusses gaming news and reviews on games, this series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, and Mathas. Dan is a guest sometimes, you can find his appearances here 2014 * (3 Episodes) Evolve is a first-person shooter monster game. This series feature Ryan, Dan, Nick, Mathas and Kate. NL View Dan View * (11 Episodes) Gauntlet is a fantasy-themed hack and slash game. This series features Ryan, Dan, and Mathas. NL View Dan View They have done a bit of one-off videos as well. Dan's Channel Icon.png|Dan's Channel Icon Bandana.jpg|Bandana Gheesling Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.40.12 PM.png|Dan's square in overlay 1 dan gheesling.png|Dan's square in overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People